When You Return
by Akari Ito
Summary: What I think happened in the 3 year time period that Kagome was gone. It shows what the others were up to and then when she arrives back what happens. Basically this story will be an after story about their lives.


"Miroku?" Sango asked after Inuyasha had left to wait by the well again. "Yes Sango?" Miroku replied wrapping an arm around her waist. "It has been three months since we last saw Kagome, do you think we will actually see her again?" Sango asked resting her head against his shoulder. "I don't know Sango, but Inuyasha sure does seem to think so seeing how he goes to visit the well every three days." Miroku answered sighing slightly knowing what Sango was feeling. "I miss having her around, the village girls are alright to talk to but I miss her company I could really use a talk with her right now." Sango sighed unconsciously resting a hand on her stomach. "You can always talk to me." Miroku said sliding his hand down groping her butt. "We're married and yet you still grope me!" Sango shouted slapping Miroku in the face before running off towards the river leaving a stunned Miroku.

"I wonder why she did that, she hasn't slapped me since before our wedding." Miroku asked no one in particular. "She hasn't told you yet, oh boy." Shippo said suddenly appearing before running after Sango. "Told me what?" Miroku asked calling after Shippo but not getting a reply. "Are ye stupid monk?" Kaede asked walking up and standing next to Miroku. "Oh Lady Kaede, do you know why Sango would've slapped me?" Miroku asked ignoring Kaede's question. "Aye, I know but it is not my place to tell you, you will have to ask her yeself." Kaede replied softly. "Why does everyone seem to know but me?" Miroku asked himself after Kaede left.

"Sango, I'm sorry for groping you, I just assumed that you wouldn't mind as much now that we are married." Miroku apologized while they sat in their hut eating dinner. "No I shouldn't have slapped you I didn't mind that much, I'm just a little emotional is all." Sango replied again her hand softly touching her stomach. "Yes about that, Sango Shippo and Kaede seem to know why you are emotional but didn't tell me why, would you please explain to me?" Miroku asked setting aside his food. "I was planning on telling you but I wasn't sure how, that is why I wished to have Kagome here but I guess I can tell you. Miroku we've been married for three months now and it should come as no surprise that, well, Miroku I'm with child." Sango said a faint blush on her cheeks as her hand rested firmly against her stomach.

Miroku just blankly stared at her face for a moment, then his gaze went to her stomach where he saw her hand, then he looked back up at her. Suddenly he fell backwards unconscious startling Sango when he fell. "What happened to him?" Inuyasha asked as he and Shippo entered the hut. "I told him, I'm with child." Sango replied rubbing her stomach. "We knew that a long time ago your scent changed about two and a half months ago you smelled like 2 people." Shippo said poking Miroku's face with his foot. "Can I have some food?" Inuyasha asked sitting down. "Sure here you go." Sango said dishing out food for him and Shippo. "Thanks Sango I was hungry." Shippo said immediately eating his share so Inuyasha couldn't steal it.

The three completely ignored the unconscious Miroku chatting and eating their food. "Oh man what happened?" Miroku asked drowsily sitting up holding his head. "You're finally up." Inuyasha stated as Sango handed Miroku his food again. "Oh Inuyasha, Shippo what are you two doing here?" Miroku asked forgetting the news Sango had told him. "You're pretty casual for just finding out he's going to be a father." Inuyasha scoffed in his normal manor. "Huh? Oh right, Sango I am so happy." Miroku said pulling Sango onto his lap hugging her. "Mhmm." Sango hummed happily cuddling into him. "Yuck, I can't get used to you two being so cuddly." Inuyasha gagged looking away from them. "Me neither." Shippo said covering his eyes.

 **~5 Months Later~**

"Lady Kaede! Kaede! Come quickly!" Miroku shouted causing Kaede to come out of her hut. "What is it?" Kaede asked the distressed monk. "It's Sango she's in pain." Miroku replied terrified it wasn't time for the baby yet. "Let's go." Kaede said rushing quickly to Miroku and Sango's hut. "Ye stay here." Kaede commanded when they arrived at the hut. "Kaede, my water broke." Sango said panting when the elderly woman arrived. "Aye from the way the monk reacted I figured it was the baby, it's early." Kaede said preparing to deliver the child. "Will the baby be alright?" Sango asked concerned. "The child is early but I will do my best to save it." Kaede replied firmly preparing everything she needed.

 **~18 Hours Later~**

"Push girl push." Kaede ordered it was now early morning. "AHHHAGHHH!" Sango screamed pushing with all her strength that she had left. A piercing cry shattered the silence outside indicating the baby's birth. Kaede quickly went about caring for the baby to see if it was alright. "Kaede, it still hurts." Sango said panting in pain. Kaede turned and was surprised to see another baby's head. "I need you to push again." Kaede ordered. "EEAKKK!" Sango screamed delivering the second baby another shrill cry rang out. Kaede cleaned this one up as well first making sure there were no more babies. "Congratulations Sango, ye have two perfectly healthy baby girls." Kaede said handing her the two bundles.

"Are you sure they are alright?" Sango asked holding her babies looking at them. "Aye they are just fine, twins tend to come earlier than most babies so they are a bit smaller but they are just fine." Kaede assured Sango before leaving the hut. "Can I go in?" Miroku asked as Kaede came out. "Go ahead." Kaede replied before returning to her hut. Miroku went in to see Sango sitting against the wall two small bundles in her arms. "Is the baby alright?" Miroku asked seemingly missing the second baby. "They're perfectly fine both of them." Sango replied smiling at him. "Both?" Miroku asked looking to see that Sango held two babies. "They were twins that's why they were early." Sango said a few tears falling from her eyes.

"What are they?" Miroku asked sitting down next to Sango to gaze at the babies. "Two girls, here you can hold one." Sango said handing one of the babies to him. "What should we name them?" Miroku asked gazing at the small baby in his arms. "I like the name Megumi." Sango said in reference to the baby in her arms. "In that case she can be Nozomi." Miroku said in reference to the baby he held. "Nozomi, rare, Megumi, blessing, those names fit perfectly." Sango smiled softly at Miroku.

 **~2 Years 4 months Later, 3 Years since Kagome Left~**

"Sango we should name him you know." Miroku said as he and Sango lay sleeping their daughters and new son close by. "Alright well how about we name him Nao, honest." Sango suggested. "Nao is just fine." Miroku replied hugging Sango close. The next morning Sango was up again and doing her daily tasks as usual with some help from Miroku. The twins climbed on Inuyasha pulling on his ears and being a general nuisance. Inuyasha asked Miroku to get them off of him when he suddenly said he smelt something and told the twins to slay the fox.

Inuyasha ran to the well recognizing Kagome's familiar scent and reached into the well pulling her out. They stared into each other's eyes lovingly and would have kissed except the others shouting 'Kagome!' prevented them from doing so. They all went back to the village and had a huge welcome home party for Kagome where she got to meet the new additions to their little group. "Kagome meet Megumi, Nozomi and Nao." Sango said pointing to each of her children as she said their names. "Hello Megumi, Nozomi and Nao I'm your Aunt Kagome nice to meet you." Kagome replied smiling softly as the girls sat in front of her and she held the sleeping Nao.

Eventually the party wound down and Sango, Miroku and their brood went home Shippo fell asleep in Kaede's hut where he and Inuyasha lived with her. Kaede was gone out to help someone give birth so it was just Inuyasha and Kagome left alone. Each sat on opposite sides of the fire and looked at each just taking in the fact they were together again. "I missed you." Kagome said breaking the silence between them. Kagome had made her way around the fire and finally sat next to Inuyasha a little space between them. "I missed you too." Inuyasha said pulling Kagome so she sat between his legs his arms wrapped around her. "I thought about you and the others every single day wondering and hoping I would see you all again." Kagome said snuggling into him.

"I thought the same things wondering if I would ever see you again and if I did what would happen. In that time I decided that if you came back that I would ask you to marry me. Now that you are here I can ask, Kagome will you be my wife?" Inuyasha asked his hold on her tightening slightly. "Yes, Inuyasha I will marry you." Kagome replied a contented sigh escaping her lips.

 **~3 Months Later~**

Inuyasha and Kagome had been married yesterday it was a beautiful ceremony that many of their friends attended. Even for a brief moment Sesshomaru stopped by to congratulate Inuyasha on finding his mate. It surprised both of them but he returned to him normal self and was the cold Sesshomaru that they all knew and loved, although some reluctantly. They made a hut outside of the village a little more in the woods since Inuyasha preferred it to being so close to other people. Kagome was beginning to settle into her new life occasionally missing her family that she had left behind. Her days were spent watching over Rin and learning about different herbs under Jinenji and Kaede.

In the time since Kagome had returned she had seen Sesshomaru twice once when she called him big brother and pissed him off and freaked Inuyasha out. The second time was yesterday at their wedding to give them his congratulations. Sesshomaru had changed and became, well there isn't quite the right way to describe it but we will say, softer and kinder. It was strange but Kagome didn't mind this change and instead embraced it whole-heartedly. She was preparing dinner for herself and Inuyasha knowing what would happen later that night. Inuyasha had explained to Kagome the mating process of dog demons and since last night was their wedding night they were both too tired to do it and decided to do it that night and instead do it the next day, tonight. \\\\\After dinner they sat outside and watched the sun set behind the trees, tonight was the night of the new moon and thus Inuyasha turned human. They went to their hut and mated afterwards going to sleep exhausted but happy.

 **~2 Weeks Later~**

Kagome, Sango, Rin, Shippo, the twins and Nao were out enjoying a day in a field picking flowers and talking when Inuyasha and Miroku returned from hunting demons and decided to join the group. They were talking and laughing when suddenly Inuyasha growled for no reason surprising the others. "Inuyasha what's the matter?" Kagome asked looking at him. "I smell Sesshomaru." Inuyasha growled out and shortly afterwards Sesshomaru stood close to the group. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin exclaimed running towards him. "Sesshomaru, come sit down." Kagome said ignoring Inuyasha's growl. "I only came to say hello to you and Rin but I shall stay for a while." Sesshomaru said sitting down next to Rin. "You said you came to visit me as well as Rin is there something you wanted to ask?" Kagome asked him politely.

"NARAKU!" Inuyasha said suddenly standing up and pulling out his sword and so did Sesshomaru. "That's impossible he's dead!" Kagome shouted hiding behind Miroku with Sango and the others. "I would recognize his scent anywhere it is definitely him! Wait no it isn't quite the same it's changing!" Inuyasha said still on the defensive. The wind picked up and swirled around in front of them and suddenly within the wind appeared a naked woman. "It's Kagura!" Kagome exclaimed when the wind died and she fell to the ground in a limp pile. Kagome didn't listen to Inuyasha but instead ran towards the limp woman kneeling next to her. "She's hurt badly we need to get her to our house." Kagome declared looking up at Inuyasha and the others.

To everyone's surprise Sesshomaru lifted the limp Kagura up and began walking towards their hut. "Miroku, Sango take everyone home we will take care of her send Kaede." Kagome instructed and the others agreed heading towards the village. Inuyasha and Kagome arrived at their hut to see Kagura laying on a futon covered for the time being Sesshomaru sat on the floor next to her. "I need both of you to go outside I will get started bandaging her send Kaede in when she arrives." Kagome said shooing the pair from the hut. Kaede arrived quickly and helped Kagome bandage Kagura and once done went home telling the two brothers they could go inside.

Inuyasha seemed to ignore Kagura and just sat leaning against the wall while Sesshomaru opted to sit down next to Kagura. "She was badly hurt but she is a demon so she should heal within a week and gain consciousness by tomorrow." Kagome said to no one in particular. Kagome went about making dinner for the three each giving them equal proportions which to Kagome's surprise Sesshomaru thanked her for. Inuyasha and Kagome went to bed but Sesshomaru stayed awake to watch over Kagura.

 **~Sesshomaru's Thoughts~**

How is this possible I watched her die right in front of me and why has her scent changed? She smells so nice, oh damn, oh no this can't be what I think it is could it? Oh no I'm right. Yup she's my mate. Damn it I had a feeling before but now there's something different about her. She doesn't smell like Naraku anymore but not like a full demon either. She doesn't smell like a human either so that leaves one option she's a half demon. Damn why did she have to be a half demon, I'm Sesshomaru I'm supposed to despise humans and half demons. But I went against that when I took in Rin and now my mate is a half demon. Damn it all she looks so beautiful lying there except for all her bandages. She smells so nice like the wind while it rains, the moist earth wafting around in the wind mixed with the smell of rain.

 **~Next Day~**

Sesshomaru had come to terms with the fact that his mate was Kagura, a half demon. Kagome and Inuyasha had left for the day to do their normal routine while Sesshomaru stayed behind to watch over Kagura. She began to stir and Sesshomaru got closer so when her eyes opened he was the first thing she saw. "Sesshomaru." She said in a hoarse voice. Sesshomaru couldn't help himself he leaned down and captured her lips with his kissing her. "Welcome back to the land of the living, mate." Sesshomaru greeted her after their kiss. "For your information I am not your mate." Kagura bit out her words although she felt the same way about him as in him being her mate. Her eyes were no longer the red they once were but now an ocean blue color with pupils. "I know you're lying." Sesshomaru replied before kissing her again roughly this time. This time Kagura responded with equal roughness and soon they were kissing passionately.

 **~1 Month Later~**

As it happened Sesshomaru settled down with Kagura as his mate and wife deep in the forest nearby where everyone lived. At first everyone thought it to be strange how Kagura had come back from the dead and how they just settled down nearby. But for Kagome the more family she had the better since she was a month and a half pregnant. "Sesshomaru you would know better than me but what is the differences between demon and human pregnancies?" Kagome asked one time when he and Kagura visited them. "Well the big difference between them is how long they last. Humans last for 9 months, if I'm correct." Sesshomaru said looking at her for confirmation. "Yes that's correct." Kagome replied nodding her head waiting for him to continue. "Well the length of a demon's pregnancy is 5 months, so a pregnancy between a human and a demon would last around 7 ½ months long." Sesshomaru replied in a serious manner glancing towards Inuyasha.

"What about a pregnancy between a demon and a half demon?" Kagome asked looking at Sesshomaru and Kagura. "I am not completely sure on that one but I would say it could last between 5 ½ months to 6 months." Sesshomaru replied thinking about it for a bit. "What about a pregnancy between a human and a half demon?" Kagome asked laying a hand on her own stomach. "I would assume it would last 8 months to 8 ½ months." Sesshomaru said looking pointedly at Kagome. "Then if that is the case in 6 ½ months to 7 months and we will meet the baby." Kagome said softly rubbing her belly.

 **~6 Months Later~**

Kagome was out tending to her garden when a sudden cramp coursed through her abdomen. She collapsed, Inuyasha was out with Miroku hunting demons and Jinenji was out collecting rare herbs. Kaede was in the village and Kagome knew that what was happening to her was labor. She was absolutely frightened when suddenly she was being lifted up and carried towards the village. "It appears that I was wrong in my guess of the length your pregnancy would last." Sesshomaru, the person who had picked her up said as he carried her into Kaede's hut. "Thank you Sesshomaru." Kagome said once he laid her down. "Just protecting the future of our father's bloodline and making sure you aren't hurt." Sesshomaru said trying to be cold but not succeeding.

 **~10 Hours Later~**

Kagome gave one final push delivering the baby its shrill cry piercing the stormy night. A few minutes later Kaede handed the baby to Kagome who sat leaning against the wall. Sango had been there at Kagome's request Nao with her but the twins with Shippo who was visiting. "You did well Kagome." Kaede said handing the baby to Kagome. "You have a beautiful baby girl." Sango said side hugging Kagome. "It's raining outside." Kagome said looking at her baby. "Yes it is." Sango replied looking at Nao to make sure he was still sleeping. "I think I will name her Amaya, night rain." Kagome said kissing the baby's head. "What a beautiful name Kagome, I'm sure Inuyasha would agree." Sango said smiling at her friend.

"I think Inuyasha will kill Miroku for dragging him out to kill some demons." Kagome said laughing knowing how Miroku had begged Inuyasha to go with him. "Well Miroku was just trying to make sure we all would have enough to eat and knew Inuyasha and you would need supplies as well. But I agree he will most likely hurt Miroku for dragging him away and missing Amaya's birth." Sango laughed along with Kagome. Kagome looked at the baby who struggled to keep her eyes open. Amaya's eyes were golden just like Inuyasha's but her hair was dark brown like Kagome's deceased father. She had little dog ears just like Inuyasha and they twitched at every little noise that came from outside. "Hey baby go to sleep you have a big day tomorrow." Kagome said whispering to the baby as she stroked her soft ears.

 **~Next Day~**

The next day Kagome was up again Amaya in her arms as she went back to tend to her garden again. She laid Amaya on a blanket in the shade as she went about tending to her garden removing the weeds and gathering things she needed. "Kagome you shouldn't be working." Sango said as she arrived her twins following her Nao on her back. "No I'm fine I want to be out here." Kagome said smiling as she went to check on the sleeping Amaya. "Well don't push yourself." Sango said as she and her kids sat and talked to her for a while. Soon the twins and Nao were asleep alongside Amaya so Kagome and Sango talked girl to girl. "They guys should be back anytime now." Sango said as they sat against a tree and watched the children sleep.

"Hey Sango, Kagome!" Miroku shouted when he saw the pair sitting under a tree. He and Inuyasha approached setting down what they had brought back Miroku leaned down kissing Sango's lips. "Kagome you aren't pushing yourself… wait I smell another person's scent." Inuyasha said as he approached shortly behind Miroku. "I'm sorry Inuyasha but she was born last night." Kagome said picking Amaya up. "Miroku I'm going to kill you." Inuyasha growled at Miroku. "That might be hard to do with a baby in your arms." Kagome said handing the baby to her father. "She's so tiny." Inuyasha said his mood changing as he held the little girl.


End file.
